Many structures, such as homes and most commercial buildings include some type of device to discourage burglaries and intrusions. Devices currently in use include alarms that are activated by various types of sensing elements, surveillance television cameras and various types of fixed and/or movable lights. The light arrangement most often used utilizes lights that are attached to the structure in a fixed position and are wired directly to a master control unit that allows the lights to be turned on or off. In this particular lighting arrangement, unless a relatively large quantity of lights are used, it is possible for an intruder to avoid the lights fixed area of illumination and enter an area undetected.
To completely illuminate a large area, it is necessary to employ several individual lights that are carefully arranged to cover the entire area with some degree of uniformity. At best, it is possible only to approach such a condition and a large quantity of lights are required to do the job. This arrangement involves a substantial expenditure of money both in equipment and in the electricity required to operate the lamps.
In some locations, surveillance lights are used that have a preset angular displacement and timed rotation. That is, the azimuth and elevation positioning angle and the light rotation time are fixed. In this type of set-up, there is very little flexibility allowed to make significant changes to the lights angular positions and travel. Therefore, it is possible for an intruder to time the light rotation and again avoid detection.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that provided the ease of attachment, control and flexibility of the instant invention. The prior art patents also did not read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following United States patents were considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,779,168 Montgomery 18 October 1988 4,598,345 Kleeman 1 July 1986 3,644,728 Hessemer et al 22 February 1972 3,049,615 Sawyer 14 August 1962 ______________________________________
The Montgomery patent discloses a movable light system that is attached to a land vehicle. The system includes a plurality of lights which are mounted in various locations on the vehicle. Each light includes an adjustment mechanism that allows the rotative and annular position of the light to be adjusted. The adjustments are made via a controller mechanism attached within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The controller operates lights through the use of electrical conductors powered by the vehicle battery. Alternatively, the lights may be operated and controlled from outside the vehicle by the use of a wireless transmission from transmitters housed in the controller mechanism to individual receivers mounted on each light control.
The Kleeman patent discloses a radio-controlled, remotely operated television or movie studio spotlight. The spotlight may be panned, tilted and dimmed by moving two joysticks that cause the transmission of signals from a radio transmitter to a corresponding radio receiver. From the receiver discrete commands are channeled to the particular function execution(s) by means of servomotors. The spotlight is designed to operate from a conventional electric wall outlet or from batteries.
The Hessemer et al patent discloses a lamp that is controlled from a remote location utilizing a pair of reversible motors mounted within the lamp housing. The lamp may be pivoted about both the horizontal and vertical axis by energizing the motors.
The Sawyer patent discloses a single light unit that is adapted to illuminate a large area of ground. The light includes the means for moving the light in cycles through a fixed path at a high rate of speed. The speed is such that the elapsed time per cycle is in the order of the light retention time of the normal human eye. As a result, the entire area covered by the fixed path is flooded with light. Although, the illumination of any part of the path is intermittent, the speed of the lamp prevents flicker or interruption in the illumination apparent to the eye.